Guerres saintes et coeur brisé
by Lounacat
Summary: En amour ou pour la guerre, les dieux ne peuvent s'empêcher de mêler les humains à leurs affaires. Résultat des guerres saintes depuis des siècles avec au centre de toutes les convoitises, la Terre. Et si les deux plus grands ennemis se trompait. Et si Hadès et Athéna se combattaient pour des motifs qui ne sont pas leurs. Cette fic, des origines à nos jours, révélera la vérité
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous.

voici le prologue d'une fic qui va aller des anciens temps mythologique, puisque le 1er chapitre vous contera la rencontre d'Hades et Coré jusqu'à la dernière guerre sainte.

vous y découvrirez l'origine de la malédiction des Gemeaux, les raisons du port du masque des femmes, le don d'Excalibur au Capricorne... Ou du moins une version parmi tant d'autres ;)

j'avais prévu de commencer sa publication après la fin d'"une grosse bêtise" ou de "ennemis et frères" mais j'avoue qu'elle me brûlait de plus en plus les doigts. Donc je vous livre le prologue pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche et pour le reste, il faudra patienter (oui je sais, je suis sadique), mais cela me boostera aussi.

Pour mes autres fics en cours, patience. Elle ne sont pas abandonnées, mais hélas ma muse est capricieuse.

Comme d'habitude, je répondrais à vos commentaires soit par MP, soit sur une annexe pour les non-inscrits.

Les notes de bas de pages sont ici en bas de page (logique me direz-vous), mais elles seront mises en annexe plus tard.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire (prise de tête en moins, quoique).

bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Assis à l'ombre des oliviers, bercé par le doux clapotis du ruisseau, Hadès leva les yeux vers les temples en construction. Le sanctuaire d'Athéna sera magnifique quand il sera terminé, songeait le dieu en un soupir de bien-être. Une main caressa tendrement sa joue.

- Tu rêves mon amour ? Murmura une voix chaleureuse.

Hadès prit la main et y déposa un long baiser en fermant les yeux pour en savourer chaque nuance de goût et de parfum. Il sentit le corps nu de son amant se blottir davantage contre le sien. Il rouvrît les yeux et sourit à l'humain qu'il tenait amoureusement dans ses bras. Chaque parcelle de leur corps ressentait encore l'émotion vibrante de la fusion sensuelle et passionnée qu'ils venaient de partager. Hadès était heureux, il aimait cet homme comme il ne croyait plus pouvoir aimer depuis que Zeus lui avait arraché Perséphone.

- Oh mon amour, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle t'ait choisi. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois l'un de mes spectres.  
>- Allez soit beau joueur, elle a été plus rapide que toi.<br>- Et elle est surtout la fille de Zeus.  
>- Forcément, ça aide, plaisanta l'humain.<br>- Dis donc ! Répliqua Hadès d'un air faussement sévère. Je te trouve bien impertinent envers ta déesse.

L'homme rit, d'un rire doux et presque enfantin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon tendre amour. Athéna peut compter sur mon bras pour protéger la terre, mais mon cœur t'appartient.

Et comme pour sceller ce pacte, il posa ses lèvres au goût de miel sur celles du seigneur des enfers. Celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche pour inviter son amant à approfondir leur baiser et...

Hadès se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il essaya désespérément de retenir l'image de son amour, en vain, comme chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait été ressuscité, le visage de son amant s'effaçait. Inexorablement, son sourire, ses yeux retournaient aux ténèbres de l'oubli. Et comme chaque nuit, le corps tremblant, le dieu se mît à pleurer de façon incontrôlable, comme si n'allait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, il ne sut même plus pourquoi il pleurait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lorsque ses sanglots déchirants commencèrent enfin à se calmer, le dieu se leva et alla se rafraîchir avant de se rendre à Elysion pour tenter de se détendre. Il en avait assez de ces rêves qui troublaient son repos. Il en avait assez de ne plus parvenir à contrôler ses émotions et à pleurer ainsi comme un enfant... Il marcha pendant des heures, au hasard, dans les champs de fleurs de son sanctuaire. Mais même ce lieu enchanteur apaisait de plus en plus difficilement son âme meurtrie. Son cœur saignait et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Était-ce la faute d'Athéna ? Sa nièce lui reprochait de ne pas savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Et déjà, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, cette affirmation lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il avait connu l'amour en des temps anciens... Perséphone... Il l'aimait au-delà de toute raison, elle était toute sa vie, et... Il avait naïvement cru que la déesse partageait ce sentiment, mais... Mais elle l'avait quitté, elle était partie avec un autre... Alors, le cœur brisé, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais aimer. Il avait fermé son cœur pour ne plus souffrir.

Machinalement, ses pas le conduisirent vers un lieu où il aimait passer du temps avec son ex-fiancée. Il s'assit à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur dont les racines baignaient dans un ruisseau qui courait en petites cascades au chant cristallin. Alors que les larmes se remettaient à couler le long des joues pâles du dieu, la nuit commença à tomber sur Elysion(1). Hadès ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur le chant joyeux du ruisseau qu'accompagnaient quelques oiseaux espiègles, il ne voulait pas se remettre à pleurer aussi bêtement.

Comme chaque "nuit", les dieux jumeaux sentirent le mal-être de leur souverain. Ils avaient plusieurs fois abordé le sujet avec lui et n'étaient pas convaincu par l'hypothèse que le sceptre d'Athéna en serait responsable et à vrai dire, ils pensaient en connaître la véritable cause. Mais après tous ces millénaires à le servir, ils savaient qu'Hadès préférait ruminer en solitaire plutôt que de se confier. Tous ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était lui suggérer d'en parler à sa nièce, encore et encore, inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'il les engueule et qu'au final, il suive leur conseil. Bien sûr, les deux frères n'utilisaient cette technique que dans des cas graves, comme pour cette crise. Mais là, cette nuit qui tombait sur Elysion leur indiqua que l'heure n'était plus aux enfantillages. Ils devaient agir, quitte à rompre leur promesse.

Sentant une présence à ses côtés, Hadès leva la tête en ouvrant les yeux. Les dieux jumeaux avaient déjà commencé leur campagne de bourrage de crâne, il n'était pas dupe de leur manège et il avait beau tenté de résister, il finissait toujours par s'énerver. Le seigneur des enfers soupira en se demandant lequel des deux allait maintenant passer à l'attaque, aussi, fut-il surpris de voir Hypnos et Thanathos ensemble. Il reporta son attention sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux repliés, se maudissant de ne pouvoir retenir ces pleurs qui n'avaient aucune raison d'être. Le dieu de la mort s'était assis à côté de lui et lui sécha ses larmes avec une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait plus.

- Cela ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Il...  
>- C'est bon Thanatos, le coupa Hadès avec humeur. Je vais nous faire gagner du temps à tous les trois. Je vais voir ma nièce dans la matinée.<p>

Le dieu releva la tête vers son frère et lui dit par télépathie.

- Ça ne peut plus durer ! Il faut qu'il sache !  
>- Non ! Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons prêté serment sur le Styx (2)... Pour le protéger...<br>- Mais ce secret est en train de le détruire, alors en quoi ça le protège de se taire.

Hypnos interrompit un instant cette échange mental pour fixer Hadès. Thanatos avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son suzerain qui pleurait en silence la tête dans ses bras. Il soupira et contempla un instant la nuit sans étoile qui s'étendait sur Elysion.

- Très bien ! Abdiqua mentalement le dieu du sommeil. Mais on ne doit pas foncer tête baissée. Un serment sur le Styx est inviolable, alors il faudra se montrer des plus prudents pour qu'il n'en subisse pas les conséquences.

Thanatos hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Hypnos s'accroupit alors face au dieu d'Elysion. Il posa une main sur celles du seigneur des enfers et de l'autre lui caressa les cheveux, il l'appela d'une voix douce.

- Hadès.

Le souverain releva la tête et sourit tristement. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Depuis sa rupture avec Perséphone... Il devait vraiment être dans un état lamentable pour que les dieux jumeaux se montrent si affectueux avec lui.

- Tu ne peux pas aller voir Athéna dans cet état, cela ne serait pas raisonnable. Laisse-moi t'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêve. Tu en as besoin, tu es trop fatigué.

A peine Hadès eut-il donné son approbation qu'Hypnos lui caressa la joue, le plongeant ainsi dans un profond sommeil.

- Et que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Thanatos en portant le souverain vers son temple.  
>- En premier lieu, il faut savoir si lui aussi fait des cauchemars.<br>- Et ?...  
>- Et... Ensuite nous aviserons.<p>

oooOOOooo

Le fait de recevoir Hadès en personne n'était pas pour rassurer Shion. Même si Athéna semblait confiante, le grand pope ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Certes, la présence des Gémeaux et de la Vierge aurait dû le tranquilliser, puisqu' Hadès n'allait sûrement pas venir seul, il était normal que, par mesure de sécurité, des chevaliers d'or assiste à l'entretien. La déesse lui fit toutefois remarquer qu'un tel déploiement pourrait paraître suspect, mais l'ancien Bélier contourna habillement l'objection en argumentant que Saga serait présent en tant que Pope-assistant.

Kanon exceptionnellement vêtu de l'armure d'or des Gémeaux, étonné et ravis d'avoir été sollicité, écoutait attentivement les instructions et recommandations, lorsqu'il détecta l'ouverture d'un couloir dimension et l'approche d'un cosmos divin. Ce pourrait-il que le seigneur des enfers ait décidé de les surprendre en arrivant très en avance...

Et la surprise fut effectivement de taille, car ce fut Thanatos seul, qui se matérialisa dans la salle du trône. Sondant, les cosmos présents à l'affût de la moindre réaction dissimulée, le dieu s'inclina respectueusement devant Athéna en ignorant volontairement les humains présents. Choisissant avec soin ses mots, il déclara.

- Déesse Athéna, au nom du royaume des enfers, je vous salue. Hadès étant légèrement souffrant, je me vois dans l'obligation de le remplacer.

Thanatos ne put contenir un léger sourire en ressentant une inquiétude qui ne venait pas de la déesse quoique celle-ci fût surprise de l'entendre révéler un état de faiblesse de son souverain.

- Vraiment ! Les dieux peuvent être souffrants ? S'étonna Shion.  
>- Auriez-vous préféré que je vous dise qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir vos sales faces de rat ?<p>

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre. Le pope outré se leva d'un bond, attendant néanmoins la réaction de sa déesse toujours sereine. Saga retenait son frère à deux doigts d'étriper la déité, Shaka en apparence impassible, était prêt au combat. Thanatos quant à lui, esquissa un sourire satisfait, leur cosmos indiquait en effet, tout autre chose. A l'inquiétude s'était mêlé le doute.

- Ce n'est pas en provoquant mes chevaliers, que vous allez servir les intérêts d'Hadès. Fit calmement remarquer Athéna.

Thanatos se dirigea vers les trois guerriers en répondant.

- En êtes-vous sure ma chère arrière cousine ? Néanmoins... Ce n'était pas une provocation mais une simple question.

La déesse, réprimant un soupir consterné, dû reconnaître qu'il avait sans doute raison. Il avait parlé d'un ton neutre sans la moindre trace de mépris ou d'agressivité. Shion, quant à lui, s'efforçait de se contenir pour le bien de la paix, cependant il n'était pas dupe. Il ignorait à quel jeu se livrait la divinité, mais il était certain que ce rappel familial n'avait pas d'autre but que de marquer son ascendance sur la déesse.

Thanatos fixait maintenant les trois chevaliers avec intensité comme s'il cherchait à sonder leur âme. Oui, il en était sûr à présent, c'était bien lui, aucun doute possible. Ce pourrait-il qu'il se souvienne ?... Ce pourrait-il qu'inconsciemment Hadès l'ait reconnu ?... Non, ce serait bien trop beau ! Si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait perçu dans son cosmos. Néanmoins, il semblait y avoir une ouverture. Il devait en informer Hypnos au plus vite. Thanatos revint à Athéna.

- Finalement, nous devrions remettre cet entrevu... Lorsque notre seigneur Hadès se sentira mieux.

Le dieu ouvrit un passage et disparu sous les yeux médusés et scandalisés de l'assistance.

* * *

><p>1 rappel : il ne fait jamais nuit à Elysion.<br>2 si un dieu rompt une promesse prononcée sur le Styx il perd ses privilèges divins pendant un siècle.


	2. Réponses aux non-inscrits

**Réponses aux anonymes**

Bonjour à tous, comme d'habitude cette page est destinée à repondre aux non-inscrits pour qu'ils n'est pas à attendre le prochain chapitre.

Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos review.

* * *

><p><strong>Florep<strong> j'avoue que ta review m'a fait rire. Tu dis "bof", moi je dirais plutôt "vexant" car il semblerait que vivre comme un simple mortel soit une punition atroce. En effet, la condamnation au tartare d'Apollon pour le meurtre des titans a été commué en 1 an de travail de bouvier au service d'un mortel. De plus, j'ai choisi la peine qui me semblait la plus lourde au cours de mes recherches car celle le plus communement admise nous est donné par Hesiode :

_« L'eau du Styx, forme sous terre un ruisseau toujours couvert d'une sombre nuit. Elle coule dans le Tartare; mais la dixième partie est réservée pour la punition des dieux parjures. Quiconque d'entre eux a violé son serment, demeure un an sans respiration, sans parole et sans vie; il est étendu sur un lit dans un engourdissement total, et privé du nectar et de l'ambroisie. A l'expiration de ce terme, sa punition n'est pas finie; il est séparé pour neuf ans encore de la compagnie des dieux il n'est admis ni à leurs assemblées ni à leurs festins, et ce n'est qu'après ce temps qu'il peut rentrer dans l'exercice de tous ses droits. »_

Bon, en même temps, quand on est habitué à avoir des super pouvoirs soit doit être dur de se retrouver sans.

Les dieux jumeaux trouillards ? Non je dirais prudent. Et oui, ils perdent leur pouvoirs divins et sont donc bannis des enfers pour un siècle dans ma fi, ils ne pourront plus protèger et aider Hadès.

Ah la malédiction des Gemeaux ! Histoire de fesses ou pas histoire de fesse ? Là est la question. Peut-être que oui, peut-etre que non. Peut-être est-ce une punition ou peut-être une protection, seuls les dieux le savent... Pour l'instant.

Hadès rancunier ?! Et oui tout le monde sait que nos chers dieux grecs ont la rancune tenace, mais certains ont des raisons de l'être après tout.

J'espère que la suite te plairait, le 1er chapitre vous propulsera aux temps mythologiques, bien avant les guerres saintes.


	3. Notes de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous et toutes.

ici, comme d'habitude vous trouverez les notes correspondant aux numéros dans les chapitres.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes de l'auteur<span>**.

**Chapitre 1**

1 Ascalaphe : Fils d'Achéron et Orphné, et cousin d'Hadès, s'occupait des vergers des Enfers.

2 Cyane : Nymphe qui dans la mythologie s'opposa à Hadès lorsqu'il enleva Coré.


	4. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, bonjour.

je sais, j'avais dit que je publiera quand l'une de mes fics en cours serait achevé. Mais j'ai autant hâte de la partager avec vous que vous de la lire.

Je remercie d'ailleurs tous ceux qui l'ont déjà mise en favori, suivi, ou commenter.

Cette fic est la plus importante que j'ai en écriture en matière de recherche et de prise de tête pour faire coïncider les événement. Et j'avoue que ce projet me fait parfois peur de par son ampleur, mais il me tiens aussi à coeur. Vos impressions sont donc plus que jamais precieuse pour moi.

Je remercie Lorientad ma bêta, que je fruste régulièrement avec mes morceaux de chapitres. Courage, tu n'as pas fini de souffrir.

Dater les événements contés dans la mythologie n'est pas chose facile, j'ai mis une epoque qui me semblait cohérente.

Mais assez blablaté, je vous laisse avec un Hadès jeune et insouciant, quoique...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

**Olympe 5000 ans avant notre ère.**

La réception était d'un ennui mortel... Chacun y allant de sa tirade pompeuse sur les mérites et les richesses de leur domaine, sur la dévotion des humains à leur endroit, flattant ou invectivant selon leurs besoins ou humeurs, bel exemple de paresse et de suffisance. Pauvre Athéna ! Dire que cette fête était en son honneur et qu'elle devait supporter l'hypocrisie et les jérémiades de ses aînés. La jeune déesse devait autant que lui se demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

Hadès attrapa deux coupes de nectar et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa nièce, il comptait bien la sauver des griffes des jumeaux Apollon et Artémis, prétentieux notoires qui devaient encore se plaindre de la médiocrité des humains. Pffff ! Qu'en savaient-ils, bien à l'abri dans leurs tours de cristal. Ce n'était pas eux qui accueillaient l'âme de jeunes filles égorgées par des soldats après qu'ils aient abusés d'elles ou qui devait rester sourd aux suppliques d'une mère qui ne voulait pas voir son enfant malade emporté par la mort.

Mais aujourd'hui, le seigneur des enfers se refusait à y penser. Car aujourd'hui, Zeus présentait sa fille chérie et la pauvre enfant avait bien besoin de secours. Surveillant Athéna qui rayonnait sous le regard noir de sa belle-mère, la jalouse Héra, Hadès fut percuté de plein fouet par une jeune fille confuse et rougissante de l'avoir arrosé de nectar.

- Oh ! Pardon ! Je suis désolée, vraiment, vraiment désolée... Voyez-vous, je fuyais les prétendants que ma mère m'impose et... Expliqua-t-elle en l'essuyant avec le bas de sa robe sous le regard amusé du dieu qui tentait de ne pas jouer les voyeurs. Franchement je les trouve vieux, bêtes et moches.  
>- Je vois ! Mais si vous continuez à vous découvrir ainsi, vous risquez l'effet inverse, la taquina le dieu. Je m'appelle Hadès et à qui appartiennent ces si jolies jambes ?<p>

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle et balbutia en baissant précipitamment sa robe.

- Coré, je suis Coré fille de Zeus et Déméter. Vous êtes donc mon oncle.  
>- Oui, et moi j'ignorais que j'avais une si jolie nièce. Mon frère est un petit cachottier.<br>- Oh non, non... C'est mère qui ne veut pas... La déesse soupira. Elle régente tout et ne me laisse voir personne qui n'ait reçu son aval.  
>- Elle s'inquiète pour vous, comme toutes les mères.<br>- Eh bien ! J'aimerais qu'elle s'inquiète un peu moins et qu'elle me laisse un peu plus m'amuser comme mes sœurs... Et moi qui espérais que cette fête serait divertissante.  
>- Et vous la trouvez... Assommante ?<br>- Oui, lâcha Coré consternée.  
>- Je vais vous confier un secret... Fit Hadès en se penchant vers elle. Moi aussi. Et si nous allions marcher un peu, histoire de faire davantage connaissance.<p>

La jeune regarda autour d'elle, anxieuse.

- Mais que va dire mère ?  
>- Eh bien, nous lui dirons que je vous ai kidnappée, répondit le souverain avec un clin d'œil malicieux, en lui tendant un bras qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.<p>

Coré parlait beaucoup, de son père qu'elle voyait peu et l'impressionnait beaucoup, de la surveillance constante de sa mère qui l'étouffait, de sa propre réception qu'elle n'avait plus hâte d'avoir après avoir vu celle d'Athéna. Elle lui racontait ses rêves, ses espoirs, et le mariage n'en faisant pas partie... Au grand jamais ! Bien qu'elle rêvât qu'un beau prince ne l'enlevât pour lui faire découvrir les merveilles de l'univers. Elle était intarissable, c'était si facile avec lui...

Hadès, l'écoutait, lui souriait. Il riait même, mais ne se moquait pas. Il semblait au contraire s'intéresser à ses divagations de jeune déesse rêveuse. Il la trouvait si amusante, si rafraîchissante. Accrochée à son bras, elle se noyait dans la profondeur de ses yeux si bleus et enchaînait les sujets avec enthousiasme sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à ses questions.

Coré parlait sans oser reprendre son souffle de peur de rougir comme idiote. Elle avait entendu tant de choses sur son mystérieux oncle Hadès. Elle l'imaginait taciturne, vieux, laid, aigri et désagréable avec tout le monde. Elle découvrait un magnifique jeune homme, aimable, attentif qui ne la traitait pas comme une enfant. Elle pensait voir un sombre démon... Il avait l'air d'un ange lumineux, et... Désormais pour Coré, l'amour aurait le visage d'Hadès, même si elle ne devait jamais le revoir, il hanterait chacun de ses rêves.

- Un prince ? S'étonna le dieu lorsqu'il put enfin en placer une. Vous rêvez de vous faire enlever par un mortel ?  
>- Il y a aussi des princes chez les immortels ! Vous en êtes un d'ailleurs.<br>- Je suis un roi, répliqua-t-il faussement vexé.  
>- Oh ! Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, bredouilla la déesse avant de finir écarlate. Mais vous... Beau.<p>

Hadès éclata de rire et taquina sa nièce.

- Parce que l'accession au trône rend laid ? Dans ce cas je bénis la fortune qui m'a préservé de cette malédiction.  
>- Oh non, mon oncle... Ne vous moquez pas ! Implora Coré provoquant un nouveau fou rire du dieu.<p>

Lorsqu'il la raccompagna enfin à la réception, ni l'un ni l'autre ne regrettait plus d'être venu.

- Vous reverrais-je ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps avant d'entrée dans la salle.

La déesse crut alors défaillir. Il voulait la revoir, jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'aurait espérer cela.

- Alors ? Insista Hadès. Pourrais-je vous venir vous voir ?

Cette question la ramena durement à la réalité. Déçue, Coré répondit.

- Mère ne le permettra pas, elle ne vous apprécie guère...  
>- Et vous ne sortez jamais sans elle ? Si c'était le cas, nous pourrions nous voir clandestinement, vous qui rêvez d'aventure, c'est l'occasion.<br>- Oh mais oui ! S'exclama la déesse pleine d'espoir. Dans quelques jours, nous nous rendons à notre palais d'été à Eleusis. Nous pourrions nous voir dans les jardins ? Je m'y rends chaque après-midi accompagnée de nymphes.  
>- Dans ce cas, à plus tard dans jardins d'Eleusis, il me sera facile de venir, j'y ai un temple. Fit Hadès en lui baisant la main.<p>

Le seigneur des enfers laissa Coré toute chose, alla prendre congé d'Athéna en ayant soin d'éviter Zeus et regagna Elysion en sifflotant.

Adossé contre le tronc d'un pommier, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, Hadès tendit la main pour cueillir un fruit. A peine mordait-il dedans avec délice qu'il entendit une voix familière l'interpeller.

- Finalement, on dirait que cette réception n'a pas été aussi ennuyeuse que tu ne l'avais craint. Est-ce Athéna qui te fait sourire ainsi ?  
>- Oui tu as raison Ascalaphe (1).<br>- Oh oh ! La fille chérie de Zeus ! Tu aimes le danger, ma parole !  
>- Comment ? Non, tu avais raison pour la réception.<br>- Je vois ! Et alors, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
>- Mais qui te dit qu'il y a une "elle" ?<br>- Bon alors, comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
>- Ascalaphe ! S'indigna Hadès.<br>- Allons ! Pas à moi ! Tu avais le même sourire niais quand tu as craqué pour Menthé.  
>- Tu oses dire que ton souverain a un sourire niais ! Fit mine de se fâcher le dieu.<br>- Mille excuses votre sublissisme majestueuse grandeur, répliqua son jardinier et ami avec maintes révérences. Je me demandais simplement à qui nous devions cet illustre sourire absolument pas niais du tout.  
>- Elle s'appelle Coré, répondit le seigneur des enfers sans relever la moquerie.<br>- Visiblement, elle te plait beaucoup, nymphe ou déesse ?  
>- Déesse.<br>- Et est-ce que tu lui plais aussi ? Continua d'interroger Ascalaphe. Non, ça c'est une question stupide, bien sûr que tu lui plais, mais est-ce que vous allez vous revoir ?  
>- Oui, nous nous sommes fixés des rendez-vous secrets pour dans quelques jours. Sa mère est hyper-protectrice et...<br>- Attends ! Tu ne parles pas de la fille de Déméter j'espère ?  
>- Si, tu la connais ?<br>- Non, mais je sais que Zeus a des vues sur elle.  
>- Et elle n'est malheureusement ni la première, ni la dernière. Coré m'a dit que sa mère lui cherchait un prétendant digne d'elle.<p>

Le regard du jardinier se durcit.

- Un prétendant bien docile qu'il n'éloignera pas la fifille chérie de sa mère et de la couche de Zeus par même occasion. Hadès ne me fait pas cette tête-là, poursuivit Ascalaphe face à l'air choqué de la déité. Tout le monde sur l'Olympe sait qu'il veut la sauter et qu'il serait dangereux pour quiconque et surtout pour toi, de se mettre entre lui et l'objet de sa convoitise.  
>- Eh bien, j'en prendrais le risque ! S'exclama le souverain. Coré est pure, et je ne laisserais pas ce monstre souiller son innocence.<br>- Eh bien ! Épouse-la !  
>- Oui ! S'il le faut ! Répliqua Hadès en mettant rageusement la pomme dans la main d'Ascalaphe avant de partir.<p>

Le jardinier des enfers regardait avec un sourire amusé, son roi s'éloigner. Aucun doute, cette fois c'était du sérieux.

Allongé sur son lit, Hadès fulminait encore, plus contre lui-même que contre son ami. Le jardinier divin avait décidément un don pour lui faire dire n'importe. Non mais franchement ! Se marier ! D'abord il ne l'avait rencontrée qu'une seule fois et en plus le mariage... Après tout, c'était bien pour cela qu'il avait rompu avec Menthé. Au bout de neuf mois, la nymphe se voyait mariée avec une tripotée de bambins. Il a dit "on ralentit", elle a entendu "on arrête"...

Certes il l'aimait... Mais de là à l'épouser... Au moins, Coré aussi était contre l'idée de se marier. Hadès se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le cœur battant comme un jouvenceau. La déesse lui avait fait parvenir un message. Elles étaient arrivées plus tôt à Eleusis et il allait la revoir cet après-midi.

Dans les jardins du palais, Coré s'amusait avec quelques nymphes tout en surveillant anxieuse le lieu de rendez-vous. Et s'il ne venait pas ? S'il avait changé d'avis ? Ces trois jours lui semblèrent interminables. Heureusement que Déméter avait décidé de venir plus tôt, sinon elle serait devenue folle. Enfin, la déesse aperçu l'éclat de cosmos annonçant l'arrivée de son espéré.

- Coré ? Où vas-tu ? Demanda Cyane (2) la voyant s'éloigner.  
>- Chut… Ça y est, il est là.<p>

La nymphe se pencha sur le côté pour voir le fameux Hadès dont Coré n'avait cessé de lui rabattre les oreilles lorsqu'elles étaient seules.

- Ouais ! Pas mal... Fit-elle sans grande conviction pour taquiner son amie.  
>- Pas mal ! S'indigna la déesse. Mais il est magnifique, le plus beau de tous les olympiens...<br>- Off ! Difficile à dire vu qu'il n'en est pas un...  
>- Et si gentil, intelligent, drôle, et...<br>- Et tu comptes vanter ses mérites encore longtemps... Ou courir le rejoindre avant qu'il ne se lasse et reparte.  
>- Oh ! Cyane ! Et surtout, tu ne l'as pas vu.<br>- Vu qui ? Fit malicieusement la nymphe.  
>- Merci, je te revaudrais ça, promit la déesse en l'embrassant sur la joue.<p>

Dans sa précipitation à le rejoindre, Coré se prit les pieds dans une pierre et tomba rouge de honte dans les bras d'Hadès.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné vous savez. Cela fait souvent ça après un séjour prolongé sur l'Olympe, expliqua le dieu.  
>- Ah bon ! Je l'ignorais ! S'étonna la déesse.<p>

Le seigneur des enfers se mît à rire.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Mais si vous pouviez voir votre tête.  
>- Ah ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Se vexa Coré.<br>- Allez ! Cessez de bouder, j'ai une surprise pour vous. Fermez les yeux et surtout ne trichez pas.

La déesse sentit Hadès l'enlacer et l'envelopper de son cosmos. Elle perçu un déplacement.

- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, fit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Ouvrir les yeux, pourquoi donc ? Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, au chaud et en sécurité. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur pulsait dans chaque parcelle de son corps et d'être si légère qu'elle aurait pu s'envoler.

- Alors ? Demanda Hadès ?

Alors Coré ouvrir lentement les yeux et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Un mur de lumière aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel serpentait dans le ciel nocturne.

- C'est magnifique ! Murmura-t-elle.

Magnifique. Comme ce mot lui semblait ridicule en comparaison de la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

- Est-ce vous qui avez fait cela ?  
>- Non, rit Hadès. Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est une aurore australe. Vous vouliez voir les merveilles de l'univers. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions commencer par celles de la terre.<br>- Oh merci ! D'où viennent ces aurores ? Je n'en avais jamais vu.  
>- Elles ne sont visibles qu'aux pôles. Lorsque le soleil entre en éruption, il projette des particules dans les espaces. Il arrive que ces particules soient entraînées vers la terre et pénètrent dans l'atmosphère. Elles interagissent alors avec les gaz qui s'y trouvent pour donner naissance à des Aurores polaires.<br>- Polaire, répéta Coré en regardant autour d'elle.

La déesse ne voyait que monts et plaines de glace. Elle baissa la tête et vit ses pieds nus dans la neige. Répondant à sa question muette, Hadès lui expliqua.

- Mon cosmos nous protège du froid car il fait tout de même dans les - 60°.  
>- Oh ! Coré tendit le bras vers l'aurore et demanda rêveuse. Faut-il marcher longtemps pour l'atteindre.<p>

Hadès se mît à nouveau à rire.

- Vous êtes du genre à vouloir toucher les arcs-en-ciel. ! C'est hélas impossible, c'est un phénomène optique, Elle reculera à mesure que nous avancerons.  
>- Impossible ! Même pour nous qui sommes des dieux ? Fit Corée avec une moue boudeuse.<br>- Eh bien... Réfléchit son oncle. Je suppose qu'effectivement nous le pourrions. Mais il est bon d'être parfois confronté à choses impossibles. Elles peuvent nous stimulez à les réaliser malgré tout, elles nous permettent ainsi d'avancer, de progresser, voir même de nous dépasser, et... Elles nous font également rêver. Voulez-vous marcher un peu ?  
>- Volontiers.<p>

Hadès lui prit la main, non qu'il en n'ait besoin pour maintenir la protection, mais il en avait simplement envie. Coré s'amusait de sentir et d'entendre la neige crisser sous ses pas. Elle lâcha finalement le dieu pour courir et sautiller devant toujours enveloppée du cosmos de celui-ci. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait sembler, la déesse découvrait la neige pour la première fois... Et il l'aimait de plus en plus, songea-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'aurore, de sorte qu'il ne vit pas arriver la boule de neige qui s'écrasa sur son visage.

Sous l'œil faussement consterné d'Hadès, Coré riait aux éclats. Il aurait dû s'en douté. La déesse lança le second projectile qu'elle tenait dans la main. Cette fois, il le stoppa dans sa course et le renvoya à l'expéditrice qui surprise ne l'évita pas, ouvrant ainsi les hostilités.

Lorsqu'il ramena Coré à Eleusis, ils durent prendre quelques minutes pour calmer leur fou rire avant qu'elle ne regagne le jardin.

- Notre escapade a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je vous raccompagne plus en avant ?  
>- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Une partie de cache-cache est mon alibi.<br>- Dans ce cas, je pense que vous avez gagné, plaisanta Hadès.  
>- Oh oui ! Je suis très forte à ce jeu, rit à son tour la déesse.<br>- Merci... Souffla Coré en posant la main sur la joie du dieu. C'était merveilleux.

Le seigneur des enfers ne dit rien, il plaça simplement sa main sur la sienne pour la retenir un peu plus longtemps. Il la contemplait en souriant comme pour graver son image dans sa mémoire. La déesse plongeait dans ses envoûtants yeux bleus qui l'attiraient tel le chant des sirènes. Ensorcelée, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, surprise de son audace. Hadès passa un bras autour de sa taille et entrouvrit la bouche pour l'inviter à poursuivre. C'était la première fois, pourtant elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire... Tout lui semblait si facile quand il était auprès d'elle.

Ce fut le cœur léger que le dieu regagna la Giudecca où l'attendait de pied ferme son cousin. Ascalaphe voulait un rapport détaillé de ce premier rendez-vous, et des suivants également d'ailleurs. Sachant qu'Hadès tarderait à venir, le jardinier délaissa donc son verger pour venir aux nouvelles, et il ne fut pas déçu.

A suivre...


End file.
